


Bound In His Bones

by Aesthetic_Writes_007



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Writes_007/pseuds/Aesthetic_Writes_007
Summary: Levi is a pirate, living his life on the seas. He and his crew are simply trying to make a living while continuously at war with the Navy Police. All pirates are destined to hang or drown at sea, but things begin to change when a ship of legends, The Beast is spotted in open water.While overtaking one of the Navy Police’s ships, Levi and his crew come across what they believe to be a stowaway. A young man dressed in tattered clothes with bright green eyes. After taking him in and carrying him on their journey, they learn he is far more than just a stowaway as The Beast begins to pursue them.Will Levi and his crew break the bonds that threaten to wreak havoc on the vast ocean’s travelers in time? Or is destruction inevitable?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. The Winds Are Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, here I am with a new fic. Please make sure you check notes before and after each chapter! Please leave comments and kudos, I love hearing feedback!  
> Please double check the tags and characters as new ones will be added every chapter pertaining to the new uploads!

The sun sank deep into the sky, igniting the salt filled sea aflame with bright licks of oranges and deep reds. The world around them was silent except for the gentle slap of water against the ship’s bow, the gentle creaking of wood as she rocked gently over a great beast as dangerous as the giant creatures inhabiting it. It was supper time and all the grew gathered below deck to get their food before reporting to their respective cabins while some ventured back onto the deck and chose to chatter and eat while the last of the days warmth hugged their skin. Large white sails billowed softly, keeping them at an acceptable leisurely pace for the night. 

Standing at the bow with his hands clasped loosely behind his back was a short man with raven hair, hair so dark it seemed to absorb the suns waning light instead of reflecting it. It was cut in a military styled undercut, the longer strands that framed the sharp edges of his face sweeping across his cheekbones and forehead. Thin and sharp black brows were tugged softly into an expression of concern, a single wrinkle forming between them as he shifted his glacial blue gaze between the horizon and his sails. Thin lips were drawn right in contemplation, watching the movement of the water ahead of them, the direction the clouds drifted, and again his sails. 

“Captain Levi?” A small voice to his left spoke. 

He drug his gaze slowly away from the objects of his thoughts to meet the brown eyes of one of the few women on his crew, her strawberry blonde hair has grown long over the few months they had been at sea. She kept the loose curls piled atop her head in a mess of a bun, a few stray bouncy strands falling by her ears. 

“Supper is being served, are you hungry?” She asked, turning her small and petite frame to the side to show crewmen eating and speaking quietly on the ships deck. 

Levi watched them before sparing her a short glance, turning back out to face the waters ahead of them. He stayed silent, his companion watching carefully before dragging her gaze outwards as well.  
Petra has been sailing these open waters with Captain Levi for several years now, she had learned to read the man fairly well. She knew when something was bothering him, when he was lost in his thoughts and worries. Now, judging by the tick of his jaw and squareness of his shoulders, something wasn’t right. 

“The winds are changing, Petra,” His smooth baritone drawled, “nothing good ever comes when the wind is changing.” 

The petite woman nodded her head softly, “I know Captain, shall we keep towards Trost or dock at Maria for a few days?” She asked, turning slightly away from him and back towards the crew. 

“We will dock in Maria, I have a feeling there is a storm coming.”


	2. Blood is Nigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, the actual first chapter! It's been quite a while since I've actually had the chance to sit down and piece something together. So, I am sorry if it is choppy and not quite flowing yet. I'm hoping once I get back into the groove of practiced writing, all will smooth out!

"Say, Petra," A rough and wind torn voice hummed, "Want to go grab a drink down at The Maiden's Glass?"

Petra glanced over her shoulder, a sack of her clothing and other belongings slung over her shoulder while her wild hair hung loosely down her shoulders. She gave a smile paired with a half-hearted bark of a laugh before shrugging, "Why not, Olou. We're going to be a here for a few days after all."

The blonde man silently harrumphed, lifting his chin with a proud smile as he offered his elbow to the woman. His eyes creased with his smile, faint laugh lines forming on either side of his mouth. Behind the pair, a heavily spectacled woman with a high auburn ponytail breathed a deep sigh of relief. She tossed her head back and spread her arms wide as she reached the end of gangplank, she inhaled deeply and drew her arms to her chest as if cradling something precious against her bosom.  
"Do you smell that! Civilization at last!"

"Hanji, all I smell is old fish and stale liquor," Captain Levi muttered, stepping around her and walking down the dock. The eccentric woman clambered after him, flinging herself against his shoulder and gripping his off-white poet shirt in her fingers. She grinned madly, leaning up over his shoulder and causing the shorter man to stumble as he walked.

"Levi-" She sang, "Maria is beautiful! The lanterns lining the streets, barrels of liquor as far as the eye can see!" She swung an arm wildly to the side, the raven stepping away and moving forward once more only to hear her feet pattering behind him as she followed. "The cheap thrills of night ladies in their flowery perfume, betting on bar fights and dancing while our minds are muddled. Maria is a city of fun and freedom!"

Levi didn't respond to her, instead he followed the rest of his crew into the three story building marked by a dangling wooden sign donning a pair of legs in heels, a mug of bubbly balancing upon one of the shoe's toes. Inside the tavern was loud and it set the captain's teeth on edge, yet he pushed his way between the brutes and ladies to a large table in the corner where a majority of his crew had already placed themselves. A few bottles of rum sat like centerpieces, a few tops uncorked to show it was already flowing between them. He took a seat and crossed one leg over the other, a large tan hand holding a mug of rum came into his view and Levi took the mug with a spare glance to the brunette, Gunther, with a nod of thanks. Lifting the glass to his lips, he took a few hearty sips and reclined back in his chair. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out the chatter around him, wishing to just be alone and unwinding in a bed that didn't cause him to wake up sore the next morning. 

"-The Beast?'

He slowly cracked his eyes open, turning his attention away from the familiar faces in front of him. He tilted his head to the side in attempt to get a better ear on the conversation just behind him. He couldn't see the men speaking, but those two words were enough to captivate his full attention.

"Aye, a few lads down the dock spoke of it just this mornin'. Yeah, said theys seen it passin' by on the horizon."

"Those fools were just pullin' yer leg, The Beast is only from silly bedtime stories. Somethin' ladies tell their little boys at night to keep 'em from the pirate's life."

"Nah, my paw used to tell me stories of it, he did! A big ship with red stained wood, they say it's stained with blood ya know."

One of the men snorted, a chuckle sounding. "Yer paw ain't never seen it, it don't exist."

"My paw was many things, but he wasn't a liar. Ask any of the old men from those ships, it exists, lad. Them boys were sayin' it was following close behind one of them ole Navy's ships."

"Captain?"

Levi grunted, quickly pulled away from the conversation behind him to the now silence in front of him. He eyed all of them, each face watching him as if expecting an answer.  
"What?" He questioned, a singular sharp brow lifting. 

"We were just wondering how long you were thinking about staying held over in Maria, sir," Gunther answered, leaning forward on his elbows. 

Levi hummed and took another sip from his mug, he had originally planned to relax a couple of days and let whatever storm was brewing pass. Get some good rest, stock up on essentials and head back off to sea towards Trost. "Just a couple of days, three max."

*~*

Gulls screeched loudly in the air overhead, swooping down to steal food from passerby's. Shirtless men were loading barrels upon barrels on ships, the sun beating harshly down on their skin. They glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, droplets running down the creases of their spines and dripping off their brows and noses. They spoke to each other in loud shouts, some sang sea shanties off key with gruff voices. Levi's boots clacked against the freshly treated wood of his ship deck, the wind making his shirt billow against his torso. The man's hand came to a rest on the hilt of his sword as he watched the cargo pass from hand to hand, a boring sight. He let his attention fall away from them and drift up to the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in sight, and on top of that a storm hadn't passed through at all. Levi was never wrong about what was going on out in the open waters, nor were his instincts ever wrong. Yet it seemed the winds changing had nothing to do with the weather, maybe the seasoned captain was beginning to get paranoid. 

A single wide breasted gull swooped onto the tip of the ship's bow, turning its head and preening it's wings. Levi watched it with pursed lips before stepping forward and waving his hands to send the pest flying away. The last thing he wanted was a bird shatting on his precious freshly cleaned deck. The Wings of Freedom was a grand piece of architecture. Her sails were blindingly white, dark wood contrasting well with the fabric. On the bow, a large eagle with beak ajar in a silent screech, wings flared wide in a menacing stance with the tips of the primary feathers licking up the front of the hull. It's talons were open in and empty grasp and thrust forward as if coming in for a kill. She was a beauty, and Levi's pride and joy.

He turned on his heel and headed down to the main deck, gaze sweeping across the last of their cargo as Gunther and Oluo drew in the gangplank. 

"Ready to set sail, Captain!" A small voice shouted from above him. 

Nearly crystalline blue eyes shot upwards, landing on the short blonde boy sitting comfortably on the main mast. His bright blue eyes were glittering with mirth as he plucked the toothpick from his teeth and waved at Levi. He grabbed ahold of a rope and shimmied his way back down, stepping up to his captain with a small smile and salute.  
"All the cargo is loaded, everyone is accounted for and we are ready to raise the sails."

Levi gave a curt nod, "Thank you, Armin. Now hop back on up there and get some wind in those sails, she seems favorable today."

"Aye aye, Captain!" The blonde barked before clambering like a monkey back up the main mast.

The raven haired man shook his head. When he had agreed to take the blonde boy on a couple of years ago, he had never thought he would have become an essential part of his crew. The boy had been shy and quiet, nervous but willing to please. He showed promise in all things academic and requiring logic, he had also shown he would come in handy with battle plans and routing the ship. Levi had no doubt if Armin had more confidence in his leadership abilities, he could become the Captain of his own ship and crew. Digging into the pocket of his trousers for his compass, the man made his way to the helm. He hummed a soft tune to himself as he took position, clasping one of the wooden pegs in the palm of his hand. With wind catching the sails he allowed a small smile to appear on his face, shouts from below told him they were clear to move from the dock and with a twist of his arm he began changing the direction of the boat.

"Alright lads and ladies, to open waters!"

*~*

The breeze out on the water did little to combat the heat. In Levi's opinion it actually seemed like the heat was more intense on the ship than in any towns. If it weren't for his clothing, his entire body would cook under the wet heat that threatened their wellbeing's. In the height of summer the skin on his nose and cheeks would turn bright red before blistering and peeling. Though despite the amount of sun he sees and how much time he had spent in those rays, his skin had never taken on the tanned complexion as many of the working men. He supposed he wasn't lucky enough to ever grow accustomed, he was doomed to suffer it seemed. His shirt stuck to the small of his back where it was tucked into his trousers, his hair was wild and wind swept, holding waves full of salt from the air.  
Seeing a spot on the horizon and moved from the helm though not before grabbing his spyglass from a small table to the right just before the stairs to the deck. He extended it to its full length and raised it to his right eye while closing the left. Peering through it, he took in the glistening silver flag sporting a hunter green unicorn. A sadistic smile spread on his lips.

"Navy vessel on the horizon!" He bellowed, "Hoist the colors boys, let's see what they've got for us this fine day!"

Harty laughter and shouts surrounded him, Armin cackling as he released the rope that had been holding their own flag at bay. His narrow shoulders, though still packed with muscle worked quickly to raise the flag. The slate grey flag with two wings, one white and one blue, raised into the sky like both a threat and a promise. The flag of The Wings of Freedom was well known to Navy vessels, it spoke whispers on the wind of battle and doom. Hanji appeared beside Levi, her glasses cast away to show intense caramel colored eyes. At her hip was a sword and on her other a pistol, she drummed her fingers against the railing of the ship.  
The cannons below deck were manned though were rarely used, those that knew what was good for them never attempted to fend for themselves when Captain Levi and his crew came around, and those that did found themselves sitting at the bottom of Davey Jones locker. The rest of his crew, Petra, Gunther, Oluo, Eld, Sasha, Armin, Jean, and Connie stayed above deck while armed to the teeth. The group of them although small packed a mighty punch and fought like rabid dogs frothing at the mouth.

"Fire a warning shot, let's get their attention!" Levi called out, hearing his message relayed down the lines.

A moment later, the ship trembled with the force of the cannon firing. Smoke billowed up the side of the hern carried into the wind. Beside him, Hanji giggled. The lunatic was easily excitable with a history of enjoyment when it came to conquering others. She seemed fond of putting her boot to someone's throat. Levi continued to watch through the spyglass, waiting to see if the ship would turn and flee or prepare to battle. His answer came to him as he watched the bow of the ship turn their way, a red flag creeping up the line to rest below their colors. That singular flag spoke volumes and immediately Levi responded in turn, waving towards Armin who responded by raising their own blood flag. The Navy vessel wasn't planning to just defend itself, it was planning to take them down as a whole. The blood flag was a signal of war, of a thirst to defeat. 

"This will be interesting," Hanji hummed, raising a finger to tap against her chin. "It's been a long time since we've had a proper fight."

"With the Navy none the less," Levi agreed, lowering his spyglass.

Hanji gave a nod before inhaling deeply and turning to walk away from him, shouting commands to the crew to prepare for battle. The thirst for a fight was high in all of them, but something was nagging at Levi's brain. The Navy vessels typically turned tail and ran, leading them on a chase until confrontation was inevitable. What reason would this ship have to turn bow to bow, cannon to cannon? He drug his tongue over his chapped lips, he had no doubt his crew wouldn't have a problem carrying out this mission, but his gut was churning in a way that brought on the first inkling of doubt.  
With the sun sinking lower on the horizon, the distance between the two vessels was shrinking. The sky was painted again in those familiar tones of fire and fury, the waters still calm, calmer than the adrenaline soaked hearts beating in the chests of each man and woman watching and waiting. Levi leaned against the railing, watching with a narrowed gaze at the approaching men. He waited quietly, a deafening silence surrounding them as his eyes narrowed in on a familiar face. He would recognize that scraggly goatee anywhere, and with a sinister grin he gave the command to fire. Deafening roars of cannons answered his call, watching wood splinter with impact and listening to yells of fear drown in the chaos. Men swung from ropes, seeking close contact battle while others hung back and relied on bullets from afar.  
With the time for daylight ending, the time for blood was nigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget my dears, please leave comments down below and let me know what you think! I thoroughly enjoy your feedback, and if you like where this is going or what has been typed so far drop a kudos! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here’s a short intro for you guys. While this intro may be only 493 words, I promise each chapter will be a minimum of 2k+ words. I wrote this intro while I was at work to get my brain working and moving on this idea.  
> Stay tuned as the first real chapter will be following soon!


End file.
